¿Dónde está Teddy?
by Gaheller
Summary: Eran tiempos de paz para el héroe del mundo mágico, hasta que Teddy simplemente decidió desaparecer y provocar una serie de infartos en su padrino. Si cuidar de un bebé es difícil, cuidar de un bebé mágico es mil veces peor.


_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

_Harry Potter no me pertenece y solo hago esto por diversión._

_..._

_Mi amiga invisible, AlehMcFly pidió lo siguiente: Harry y Ginny, cuidando a Teddy, algo así como una práctica para ser padres._

_Disfruta este postre ;) _

...

**¿Donde está Teddy?**

El regreso a Grimmauld Place fue más pronto de lo que había pronosticado. Salió por unos momentos para hacer las compras de la cena, por supuesto esperaba que dejar a Harry con Teddy durante un corto tiempo no fuera un problema. Observó el reloj de su muñeca y suspiró con alivio felicitándose a sí misma por no haber tardado más de diez minutos. Era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

Bien, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Estaban a cargo del pequeño Teddy, y Ginny se había ofrecido a ayudar a Harry básicamente porque no confiaba mucho en las habilidades paternales de él, y bueno, también porque el niño le parecía una criaturita absolutamente adorable.

A decir verdad siempre quiso un hermanito menor, o hermanita, daba igual. Pero no era algo que manifestaba abiertamente: El mundo no estaba preparado para un Weasley más, no de momento al menos. También le hacía gracia el imaginar la reacción de su madre si llegara a proponerle la idea, era algo que siempre la hacía sonreír

La sonrisa no le duro mucho a decir verdad, pues al llegar se encuentra con Harry mirando un espacio vacío. Ginny debía mantener su semblante serio para así poder reñir a Harry como era debido.

Lo había dejado solo con el bebé diez minutos, apenas diez minutos y al regresar se encuentra con que Teddy no está.

—¿Cómo pudiste perderlo?— La voz de Ginny sonaba genuinamente preocupada.

A Harry pareció dolerle un poco en su orgullo que su novia desconfiara así de él, pero a Ginny no odia importarle menos en esos momentos, no con la perspectiva de Teddy desaparecido, sabrá Merlín donde y haciendo qué.

— ¡Yo no lo perdí!— Se defendió Harry al instante. —¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy así de irresponsable?

— ¿Y entonces dónde está?

—No te preocupes, solo jugamos a las escondidas —Oh, entonces era eso. Ginny suspiró con alivio. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Bien pensado el que Teddy estuviera jugando las escondidas tenía todo en sentido del mundo, aún así urgió a Harry con la mirada, porque no se quedaría tranquila hasta ver al bebé con sus propios ojos.

—Ahí está —Señaló Harry el espacio en el suelo donde segundos antes vio a Teddy. Ginny observo el lugar que señalaba Harry y a Harry mismo, alternativamente.

—Sé que esto no se ve bien, Ginny. Pero juro que ahí está. —Ginny alzó una ceja — Es magia ¡Teddy se ha hecho invisible! Yo lo mismo lo vi desaparecer —Ginny alzó ambas cejas.

—No me veas así —Harry se puso en pie para poder explicarse con mayor facilidad—. Estábamos jugando y él desapareció. Ya sabes, es muy bueno con eso del camuflaje. Creo que será un mago muy poderoso —Ginny se enterneció profundamente con la cara de orgullo que ponía Harry, por lo que debió hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por mantener el semblante serio.

—No es momento de estar orgulloso por tu ahijado Debemos encontrarlo antes de que le suceda algo.

Decidió no mirar a Harry o se lo comería a besos ahí mismo, en lugar de eso apunto su varita dispuesta a comprobar las palabras de su novio, y murmuró el contra hechizo para que Teddy re-apareciera.

No sucedió nada.

—Es solo un bebé, Ginny. No puede ir muy lejos —la voz de Harry dejó de sonar segura. Pese a que intentaba ocultarlo él también estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Es un solo un bebé, Harry. Y es invisible.

**…**

Harry sentía que su novia exageraba un poco. Seguro estaba por ahí, solo debían convocarlo y él llegaría, lo harían visible nuevamente y la anécdota se quedaría ahí.

Ginny pareció leerle la mente y sin perder tiempo levantó su varita.

—Accio Teddy —No sucedió nada. Harry se preguntó muy seriamente si debería entrar en pánico ahora.

—No puedo convocarlo si no sé dónde está —Harry sabía eso, por supuesto, solo que lo había olvidado. Mejor usar…

—Homenum revelio —volvió a ser Ginny la que se le adelantaba. Por la cara que puso Harry supo que el hechizo no surtió efecto.

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo despeinándolo aún más. En esos momentos estaba ligeramente frustrado, algo preocupado y más asustado de lo que admitiría a su novia, pues bien pensado la cosa no pintaba bien.

No pintaba nada bien.

Que Teddy no apareciera significaba que sencillamente no estaba cerca y eso era realmente malo, en principio habían estado jugando a "¿Dónde está Teddy?" Y el niño reía tanto y parecía tan feliz que al desaparecer Harry estaba lejos de sentir miedo, ya que siendo un metamorfomago como su madre no era difícil imaginar lo bien que se le daban ese tipo de encantamientos, y lo difícil que era para él controlarlos, obviamente por su edad.

¿Pero y si no solo se hizo invisible sino que desapareció? Harry hizo memoria y no recordaba haber escuchado el característico sonido de una desaparición, aunque, ahora que se detenía para analizarlo, tampoco había escuchado las sonoras carcajadas del bebé. ¡Podía estar en cualquier lugar! ¿Cómo lo encontrarían?

Si le pasaba algo por su culpa no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

—Será mejor que le enviemos un patronus a Andromeda —escuchó comentar a Ginny. Eso hizo que Harry tuviera miedo, mucho miedo. La imaginó furiosa en modo berserker con él.

Algo así como Bellatrix; pero mil veces peor.

— ¡Nos matará! —fue la única conclusión a la que consiguió llegar.

—Harry ¿en serio imaginas a Andrómeda en esas? —Lo dijo, sí, y por su tono de voz Harry dedujo que ni ella misma se lo creía.

—Harry, ¿Dónde está tu varita?

—Pues en mi bolsillo, justo… —Se palmeo el bolsillo de los vaqueros donde solía dejar su varita, al sentirlo vacio se palmeo el otro bolsillo. A este paso sufriría un infarto.

—Creo que se me cayó—Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, cuando el cerebro de Harry hizo _click _simplemente se negó a creerlo—. No, no puede ser, ¿Crees que Teddy…?

**…**

Harry decidió ir directamente al ministerio, de seguro allí había alguna manera de localizar niños mágicos fugados. Tenía que haberla. Teddy no podía simplemente desaparecer así como así. Solo que no le apetecía mucho ir allí. No le apetecía nada, de hecho. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no había opción.

Fue un día de locos. Al parecer su ahijado se había tomado el juego totalmente en serio y de algún modo se hacía indetectable. Teddy resultó ser muy poderoso para su edad. Harry pensó que eso le sería muy útil en un futuro, lo malo era que ahora mismo solo le causaba dolores de cabeza.

Habia estado rondando por el ministerio y aguantando las incomodas miradas que le dedicaba todo el mundo solo por Teddy, por eso cuando uno de los funcionarios le aseguró que no era necesaria su presencia y que le avisarían en cuanto lo encontraran, Harry se negó tajante.

—No me iré de aquí si no es con Teddy —fue su respuesta y bueno, nadie le decía que no a él.

—¡Harry! —Entro Ginny de golpe ganándose miradas poco amistosas por parte de los magos que estaban ahí haciendo su trabajo y con una fuerte carga de estrés encima, pero a Harry lo que le importaba en ese momento era que su novia parecía aliviada.

—Lo encontraste.

No era una pregunta, aún así ella asintió por respuesta.

Harry empezó a buscar por todos lados impaciente.

—¿Y bien? donde está ¿Sigue siendo invisible?

—Bueno —le tendió el mapa del merodeador abierto y señalando una mota en particular.

—¿Cómo consiguió aparecer en Hogwarts?

—Mira quién está ahí junto a él.

"Entonces así es como resulto en Hogwarts", pensó Harry.

—Al menos ya sabemos por qué los del ministerio no consiguieron dar con él —la gran concentración de magia en el colegio simplemente lo hizo indetectable.

**...**

—Kreacher ha cuidado muy bien del amito Lupin.

—Dupin —balbuceó el niño

—Kreacher no entiende porqué el amo apareció junto a él, pero Kreacher debe cuidarlo porque es un elfo decente.

—¿oda bebe?

—Kreacher lo ha traído porque en la casa del amo —se corrigió de inmediato—... del señor Harry Potter no hay nada para preparar.

—El joven amo Lupin hala las orejas de Kreacher, ¿El amo quiere que Kreacher se castigue?

—badadu —gritó Teddy entusiasmado blandiendo la varita que había conseguido quitarle a Harry.

—¡Kreacher! —Harry entró abruptamente a las cocinas ganándose las miradas extasiadas de una gran cantidad de elfos. Kreacher sin embargo no parecía muy contento con la visita.

—Oh, el amo-que-no-desea-tener-a-Kreacher-a-su-servicio ha aparecido. Kreacher se pregunta qué buscará —puso el mayor desdén posible a sus palabras, cosa que a Harry no le paso desapercibida.

—Kreacher ¿Has visto a Teddy?

Ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor en el viejo elfo, lo que le preocupaba era su ahijado.

—El amo Harry Potter es un mal padrino por eso el amito Lupin está junto a Kreacher, parece que Harry Potter no solo deja a Kreacher con otro amo -aunque sea de sangre Black-, sino que deja solo al joven amo Lupin. Por supuesto Kreacher ha cuidado bien del amo Lupin, porque Kreacher es un elfo decente, aunque haya algunos que no consideren a Kreacher digno de...

—No digas eso—interrumpió su discurso, francamente empezaba a perder la paciencia— te dejé con Andromeda porque ella necesita mas tu ayuda por el niño, además Hermione no me dejaban de dar lata con eso —esto último lo mencionó apenas en un murmullo.

—A Kreacher no le interesan las excusas. Kreacher se va a llevar al joven amo con la ama Andrómeda.

Si Kreacher hace eso, Andrómeda se enterará que perdió a Teddy. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

—No. Kreacher. Entrégame al niño —lo hizo sonar como una orden, pese a que no era su estilo.

—Kreacher no tiene por qué obedecer al señor Potter.

En ese momento en niño se hizo visible de nuevo, estaba en los brazos de Kreacher, bastante inquieto y sosteniendo con fuerza su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix—¡Keche!—.

—Kreacher deja el melodrama y...

—Oh, la ama llama a Kreacher. Kreacher debe irse —eso fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de que el elfo desapareciera con el bebé, justo en frente suyo.

_crack_

—¿Kreacher? ¡Kreacher! ¡Regresa! ¡Te ordeno que regreses!

**...**

—Oh, Harry. Debiste avisarme que te resultaba difícil cuidar a Teddy hoy —Andrómeda no parecia enojada con Harry, y si lo estaba lo discimulaba muy bien.

Cuando Kreacher desapareció con Teddy Harry salió rápidamente del colegio oculto por su capa de invisibilidad, no sin antes pedirle a los elfos de las cocinas que no dijderan nada de su visita. Corrió todo el camino hasta Hogsmeade hasta conseguir que le prestaran una chimenea para poder regresar a casa de andrómeda por la red _flu_. Hubiera usado la aparición, pero como había perdido su varita le resultaba imposible. ginny insistió en acompañarlo, pero prefirió que se quedara en grimmauld Place, por si Teddy aparecía allí nuevamente.

—Yo... no... —contestó con la voz entrecortada.

Se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón y todavía tenía dificultad para respirar.

—Kreacher me ha contado que le pediste cuidarlo porque surgió algo importante y tuviste que salir corriendo.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Harry.

—¿Eso dijo?

Kreacher que se encontraba detrás de andrómeda se adelantó hacia él.

— Kreacher obededeció como buen elfo y cuidó del amo Lupin.

—De cualquier manera —continuó Andrómeda—, parece que se ha divertido, no te imaginas lo que me cuesta hacer que se duerma. Pero míralo cayó como una piedra.

El niño dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su abuela.

—Se podría decir que fue un día agitado —si, esa definitivamente era una buena forma de describir su primera vez cuidando de su ahijado.

—Bien, que descanses. Oh, por cierto aquí tienes —Andrómeda le tendió su varita—. Debi decirte que Teddy ha aprendido a sacar las cosas de los bolsillos en la ropa muggle. Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas por quedarte sin tu varita.

—No, no me hizo demasiada falta.

**...**

—No puedo creer que Teddy me haya quitado la varita —Harry seguía sin terminar de entender cómo sucedió. al menos todo había pasado y Kreacher no lo delató, se limitó a asustrlo.

Kreacher era sin duda un elfo malvado.

—Es un niño bastante listo, creo que demasiado —Ginny tampoco se terminaba de creer todo aquello—. La próxima vez asegúrate de poner encantamientos anti-aparición—. Se quedo pensando un rato a lo que añadió—: También sería bueno un par de hechizos de rastreo, por si acaso. Estoy segura que mamá sabe unos cuantos.

—No puedo creer que un bebé te haya conseguido vencer así —ese fue Ron, a quien le divertía profundamente la situación—. Mira que ni… tu-sabes-quién lo consiguió. Es como un _déjà vu._

—¿_Déjà vu._? —Preguntaron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

—Ya saben, que magos poderosos pierdan ante un bebé. ¿Qué se siente? Creo que Vol… bueno, _él_ se estaría revolcando en su tumba de la risa.

—Yo no perdí ante Teddy. Solo fue un accidente.

—Claro que perdiste. Tomó tu varita, ahí fue cuando te derrotó — Ginny rió un poco con el comentario de su hermano—. No puedo creerlo ¡Es demasiado irónico!—esta vez fue Ron quien soltó una sonora carcajada que solo consiguió irritar a Harry.

—Ron, esto es serio.

—Harry —Ginny se detuvo en seco, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort frente a ella—... creo que Ron tiene razón.

—Sí, está bien —Harry se rindió—. Teddy me venció. ¿Felices?

—No, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes? La lealtad de la varita ahora pertenece a Teddy.

Ron dejó de reír en ese momento.

—La verdad no me importa que mi varita haya decidido escoger a Teddy como amo.

—Colega —Ron posó una mano sobre su hombro—, Ginny no se refiere a la varita que compraste al viejo Ollivander; sino a _la otra varita_. La que es un poco más poderosa.

Mierda.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Amo los finales abiertos :3 y tal vez algún día escriba las consecuencias de Teddy siendo el amo de la varita de saúco, de mom,ento se queda en one-shot :)

1. en mi head canon Harry decidió cederle Kreacher a Andrómeda, para que la ayudara con Teddy y así. de manera que las órdenes de Andrómeda pesan más que las de Harry

2. Kreacher es malo, mira que hacerle una broma así a Harry, Amo a Kreacher por estar enojado con harry por dejarlo con andrómeda, creo que harry hirió su orgullo de elfo. XD

3. Imagino que a Ron sigue sin gustarle pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

4. Sé que se desvió un poco de el pedido original, solo espero te haya gustado mi amiguisima invisibilisima :)


End file.
